


Garfield

by buttonedpatchwork, smol_british_fangirl



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Other, Tiny Cheeto, cheese man, cheezit, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttonedpatchwork/pseuds/buttonedpatchwork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_british_fangirl/pseuds/smol_british_fangirl
Summary: Cheesy man time





	Garfield

Garfield is a cheesy man

He does the deed whenever he can

A slimy man Garfield may be

Who’s stinky bod looks like cheese

His tiny dealy is just a cheezit

and you really don’t wanna feel it 

But his biggest passion In the world

Is watching his greesy schemes unfurl

**Author's Note:**

> He he he


End file.
